Sisters forever, no matter what
by Stacie-Ann Halliwell
Summary: Two weeks after Rosalie Hale's mysterious disappearance and Royce's death Rosalie's little sister is attacked. The result, she is dead. But what happens when Rosalie and her family meet up with a supposedly dead sister? And who is after her?... R
1. May 15, 1933 The begining

**Two weeks after Rosalie Hale's mysterious disappearance and Royce's death Rosalie's little sister is attacked. The result, she is dead. But what happens when Rosalie and her family meet up with a supposedly dead sister? And who is after her? Will the Cullen's be able to save her or will she end up dead. And more importantly, will she find love, or will she get burned again?**

**_May 15, 1933.  
Rochester, New York_**

I felt tears run down my cheeks, how could she leave me? My own big sister. Even her future husband died. He had been brutally killed, tortured to death. But he didn't matter, I just wanted my big sister back. I wonder if maybe something would have happened to them, like maybe they got into a huge fight? That's the best I can think of.

"Isabella! Come here darling!" I sighed as my mom called me.

She had not let the grief go, and it had turned her into some crazy woman who was much to cheerful, considering her daughter, her first born daughter, and her future son in law, where dead.

"I'm comming!" I shouted before picking myself off the floor and putting the picture of me and Rosalie on my night stand.

I rushed out of my room a second later before appearing at the top of the staircase and looking down to my mother.

"Oh there she is. Victor this is our youngest daughter, Isabella." My mom said to a middle aged man and a younger boy.

"She does appear old enough." Victor, or at least the one I thought was Victor stated.

"She is sixteen. Only two years younger than Rosalie was." My mom said with a soft smile. "Well dear, come say hello to Andrew."

I smiled politely as I walked down the stairs, wondering what in the world my mother was doing. I looked into the youngest's eyes, they where red. I wondered how that was possible, but I shoved the thought aside.

"Hello Andrew." I said politely.

He smiled and took my hand and kissed it, that's when everything fit together. The kindness from my mother, the age, meeting men. Everything. I threw my hand away and turned to face my mother.

"Isabella!" Mom exclaimed, outrage in her voice.

"Your trying to get me married!" I shouted, angry.

"Dear, you are almost of age. And I'm not trying anything." Mom said, acid beginning to fill her voice.

"You are dispicaple! Your daughter just vanished, and your still working on your socail life! I won't marry any one you pick out!" I yelled running up the stairs.

"Isabella! That is no way to talk to your mother." My father said, standing by mom.

"And your with her! I hate you both!" I shouted as tears began to fall down my face.

"I'm terribly sorry, we think she is still grieving." I heard dad say to the men.

I yelled in anger before I slammed the door shut to my room. I was not going to marry anyone they picked out. I knew that now. I quickly grabbed a bag from my closet and began packing my bags. I grabbed my dresses and stuffed them in the bag. I rushed over to my vanity and grabbed my jewelry box and make up before I grabbed my scrap book. I took one last look around the room and spotted Rosalie's Jewelry box, she had let me borrow it for the dance the day she had dissappeared. And there was no way I was going to leave it behind. I grabbed it, running my fingers over the smooth glass that took the shape of a rose on top. I smiled before I placed it in my bag and walked toward the window. I opened it quickly before climbing out with my bag. My feet hit the grass below with a soft thunk and I sighed before I began to walk down the street.

"I thought that was a nice show you put on Isabella." A voice said behind me.

I turned around and saw Victor and Andrew both standing there smiling.

"Go to hell." I mumbled before I kept walking.

"We're already there. And we believe your sister is too." I stopped at that and turned around.

"What do you know about my sister?" I demanded.

"She's one of us. But that's all we know." Victor said. "And your about to be one of us too."

I screamed as I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I fell to the ground, breathing hard. I looked up and saw Andrew smiling over me, a little bit of my blood dripped from his mouth. He Bit me! The nerve... I screamed as I felt fire going threw me. Victor and Andrew grinned at me before they picked me up and carried me into the night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! Remember, the sooner you REVIEW the sooner I post the next chapter! I won't update till I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Tell me what you think! And thanks to EVERYONE who REVIEWED!**

**Bye for now!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	2. Present day Rosalie

**Rosalie (R) POV.**

**August 3, 2003 Forks, Washington**

I smiled as I heard a soft sigh from the drive way. Alice must have come up with a new scheme. Alice burst threw the door grinning from ear to ear before Jasper walked in after her.

"Oh but its a must! You know you want to, we can go swimming and there are tons of shops! There's national Parks, and Zoos and ghost towns and casinos oh and there are spas! Oh and Shops! Lots of shops! Besides, we need a vacation! Jasper Cullen! We are taking this vacation, the whole family." Alice said, stomping her foot.

"Cool where are we going?" Emmett asked behind me, hooking his arms around my waist.

"Colorado! It will be the best!" Alice squealed.

"Colorado?" I repeated. Where on earth did Alice get this idea?!

"Yep! It should be amazing! Please Esme! We desperately need a vacation." Alice pleaded with Esme who had appeared at the door.

"Why not. We'll go." Esme said with a grin. What was she up too?

"Okay what are you two up to?" I asked, glaring.

"Nothing!" They both said rather quickly.

"Right." I said slowly.

"Okay fine, we'll tell you but only because Edward is hunting. Alice had a vision." Esme whispered.

"A vision? Good or bad?" I asked, worried.

"Very good." Alice said with a smile.

"Well?" Emmett said. Getting impatient.

"I saw Edward in love." Alice whispered. "He will meet a Vampire in Colorado. I don't know her name, or well anything about her, other then she's beautiful and a 'vegitarian'." Alice said.

"Wholly crap!" Emmett said. "Eddie is going to finally fall in love?!"

"Yes, but we need to get there so he can fall in love." Alice said with a smile.

"So you staged all this with Esme? Alice I doubted you." I said with a smile.

"Well with Esme yes, but when I told Jasper, well he didn't want to leave. He was supposed to fallow along. I guess he didn't get the memo." Alice said with a smile.

Jasper shrugged, a smile playing at his lips.

"Okay, so we leave for Colorado tomorrow, Everyone get packed." Esme said with a smile.

I grinned before I grabbed Emmett's hand and ran up the stairs. As much as I loved Alice, I missed my little sister. We where so close, maybe I'll find that with this new sister? I smiled at the thought, unaware of the fact that my life was about to get a huge shock.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! Remember, the sooner you REVIEW the sooner I post the next chapter! I won't update till I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Tell me what you think! And thanks to EVERYONE who REVIEWED!**

**Bye for now!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	3. A long awaited Reunon

**Isabella (B) POV.**

I sighed, taking in the sweet country air as I walked out of my home. I was going to go show the visitors the way to my home. And no I am not crazy, my family owns a small retreat cabin on one of the trails. Okay well not my family, I guess I should explain. I'm a vampire. Not a human blood drinking vampire, but I do drink animal blood. Which would account for my topaz eyes. I lived with my 'father'. He found me wondering the streets two weeks after I had been changed and took me in, he's a lawyer. His name is Henry Winters, and he's a amazing man. But he gets so wrapped up in his work, well he's more like a step dad then an actual dad if that makes sense. Anyway, so here I am, Isabella Hale going by Isabella, or Bella for short, Winters. But I'm not like a normal vampire. I guess since I wasn't a normal human, why should I be a normal Vampire right? Anyway, first off I am immune to human blood, probably because it made me sick when I was a human. And then there's the fact that I can talk to animals, that's pretty interesting, to be able to hear what they're talking about or thinking about. And then I am more like a human then a vampire. I can eat, sleep, cry, blush, name it, I can do it I guess that's why I don't sparkle in the sun. But then the last thing and definitely not least is nobody can use a power on me unless I let them. So say if someone wanted to read my mind, they wouldn't be able too unless I let them in. It keeps me safe. I straitened my brown skirt that came just above my black boots, they look of a cow girl all around me except for the fact I looked like a model due too my Vampire inhumanly passable beauty, and made sure that my white turtle neck shirt was strait before I walked over to the car barn. I walked to my baby, it was an amazing dark blue Mercedes S55 AMG. And I loved it, I had tried to fix it up but ended up failing miserably, so I had to take it to the shop to fix it but it went fast! I loved it so much, as I said. Anyway, I opened the front door and smiled as I plopped in, I was so glad that I was changed at sixteen, that meant I didn't need to lie about my age when I had to get my drivers licence. I sped out of the drive way, the gravel rumbling underneath me as I drove down to the road. I smiled as I opened my window and let the wind toss my hair. A hour drive into town only took ten minutes with my driving and I was there before I knew it. I drove down to the airport and pulled into a spot before standing up. I knew it was a family of 7, I guess it was a rather large family, named Cullen, but that's all I knew. I smiled as the plane opened its doors and people began walking out.

"Hey!" I heard a voice yell.

I turned around and saw a small girl, pixie size, grinning at me, she had black spiky hair and she was pulling a honey-blond hair guy who was large, but not as large as another guy who had huge football player muscles and dark brown hair. Then there was a older pair, not much, maybe a few years, but other than that, they appeared to be the parents. They led the way to two people. One was a bronze haired hottie, oh my gosh was he...Never mind I need to focus. Anyway and also...

"Oh my gosh! Bella?!"

"Rosalie!" I screamed running to her, we slammed into each other, hugging and crying, okay well me crying.

"Oh Bella!" Rosalie sobbed tearlessly into my shirt.

"What the..." I heard someone say as they walked toward us.

"Oh Rosalie!" I whispered as I sobbed.

I heard someone cough behind us and I looked up into a pair of topaz eyes.

"I have never seen Rosalie do that before..." The big one said with a smile.

Rosalie took a breath to steady her nerves and smiled at him.

"Bella this is Emmett, my husband." Rosalie said.

I looked at her shocked. "Husband?! Rose he's huge!" I whispered and immediately looked down before I blushed.

"Thats what Rose says too." Emmett said with a grin plastered on his face.

"Emmett!" Rosalie yelled, smacking his arm.

"Ow Rose, that hurt, it really really hurt." Emmett complained.

"This is Alice and her husband Jasper." Rosalie said.

"Oh my gosh! I can't wait! We'll go to the mall everyday!" Alice promised, Jasper just shook his head and gave me a polite smile.

"This is Carlisle and Esme, the leaders of our little family." Rosalie said.

"How do you do?" I asked politely, grinning at Rosalie. Ah, old memory's.

"It's nice to meet you." Esme said with a smile.

"And this is Edward." Rosalie said.

Ah so he was the cute one. The amazingly stunning one.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I said with a smile.

"The pleasure is all mine." He said with a grin.

Okay it was cheesy, but hey I can't judge a guy for trying.

"Okay so how in the world do you two know each other?" Emmett asked, he must be the bold one.

"This is Isabella, My little sister." Rosalie said with a smile as she put her arm around me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I know this is a mean cliffy but remember, the sooner you REVIEW the sooner I post the next chapter! I won't update till I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Tell me what you think! And thanks to EVERYONE who REVIEWED!**

**Bye for now!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	4. Edwards POV on the meeting

**Edward (E) POV.**

The plane ride was terribly long, it was even longer when I heard all of my family's thoughts.

_I'm to sexy for my shirt...-_ Emmett

_Tell me what you want, what you really really want, I'll tell you what...-_Alice. Grr, you'd think they'd get better songs.

_Sick and tired of hearing all these people talk about what's the deal with this pop life? And when is gonna fade out?-_Jasper.

_Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me?-_ Rosalie, figures.

_The head bone is connected to the...-_Carlisle.

_I can't wait to...Oh hello Edward, nice try...There's got to be more to life, then shaking down every temporary high to satisfy me! _-Esme, darn so close.

The plane landed a few moments later and we all got up and walked out. I took a sharp in take of breath when I noticed a girl in the parking lot looking amazing. She had brown hair and topaz eyes, wait back up topaz? She's a Vampire? Well at least she's not a human drinker, we should be happy about that. She wasn't to tall but she wasn't a midget either. She looked like she was waiting for someone though. Okay I need to focus, we're supposed to be looking for someone, the daughter of the ranch owner we're staying at. I sighed and then jumped when I heard Alice scream.

"Hey!" Was she shouting at the girl? Was there something I was missing?

I was about to say something when Rosalie gasped.

"Oh my gosh! Bella?!" I looked at her, stunned, Okay I was missing something.

"Rosalie!" She screamed running to her, they slammed into each other, hugging and crying, okay well she crying, maybe that was her power?

"Oh Bella!" Rosalie sobbed tearlessly into her shirt.

"What the..." She heard someone say as we walked toward them.

"Oh Rosalie!" She whispered as she sobbed.

Jasper coughed and she blushed as she looked into my eyes.

"I have never seen Rosalie do that before..." The Emmett said with a smile.

Rosalie took a breath to steady her nerves and smiled at him.

"Bella this is Emmett, my husband." Rosalie said.

She looked totally shocked. "Husband?! Rose he's huge!" She exclaimed before she blushed a deep scarlet and looked down.

"That's what Rose says too." Emmett said with a grin plastered on his face Rosalie glared smacking his arm.

"Emmett!" Rosalie yelled.

"Ow Rose, that hurt, it really really hurt." Emmett complained.

"This is Alice and her husband Jasper." Rosalie said.

"Oh my gosh! I can't wait! We'll go to the mall everyday!" Alice promised, Jasper just shook his head and gave me a polite smile. I felt sorry for her then.

"This is Carlisle and Esme, the leaders of our little family." Rosalie said.

"How do you do?" She asked politely, grinning at Rosalie.

"It's nice to meet you." Esme said with a smile.

"And this is Edward." Rosalie said.

She loooked at me, grinning. I couldn't get over how stunning she looked.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She said with a smile.

"The pleasure is all mine." I said with a grin.

Okay it was cheesy, but hey I can't judge a guy for trying.

"Okay so how in the world do you two know each other?" Emmett asked, ah Emmett, always the bold one.

"This is Isabella, My little sister." Rosalie said with a smile as she put her arm around her.

I starred, sure that my mouth had fallen open, but oh my freaking gosh! Rosalie had a sister! I mean a real sister!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! This was just so that you guys could see a different perspective. I won't update till I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Tell me what you think! And thanks to EVERYONE who REVIEWED!**

**Bye for now!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	5. Where did you learn to drive!

**BPOV**

"Your sister?" Jasper asked.

"You mean...Little Isabella?" Emmett questioned looking at me with a smile.

"I guess she at least told one person." I said with a smile.

"Make that two." Alice whispered, still shocked, but quickly getting over it.

"Three." Carlisle said.

"Four." Esme said.

"Oh so we where the only ones not informed?!" Edward demanded as he looked at Jasper.

"Actually...Alice did mention it..." Jasper said softly.

I laughed at Edward's face. It was so comical.

"I thought you where dead?" Rosalie whispered.

"I thought you where dead too, so I guess we're even." I said with a soft smile as we hugged.

"What happened Bella?" Rosalie whispered.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else so I can explain this. It's far to crowded." I commented.

She nodded. "We have to wait for someone though..." Rosalie said sadly.

"Nope! She's right here!" Alice exclaimed, fully over the shock now.

"Are you guys going to Maple Ranch (Sorry random name)?" I asked.

"Yep!" Esme said with a smile.

"Oh then lets go! All of you can put your bags in the trunk." I said with a smile.

I had no idea, how in the world I was going to fit all of us in my small car. That could be a problem.

"Okay Rose! You can sit on my lap! Alice can sit on Jasper's, Esme on Carlisle. And old Eddie here can sit by himself." Emmett said walking toward the car.

"Yay me." Edward said with a smirk.

I smiled softly at him, he really needed to loosen up. Anyway we got into the car, it was a tight fit, but we made it. I was driving, Rosalie and Emmett where in the passenger seat. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper and Edward, where all crammed in the back. I smiled softly and drove out of the parking lot.

"Wholy Shi..." Emmett started as everything blurred past.

"Wow, who fixed your car up?" Rosalie asked, trying to be sneaky as she squeezed Emmett's hand, I guess they where used to speed just not that much speed.

"I tried, but I screwed it up so I had a mechanic do it, he thought I was going to give the car to a race car guy. Not very smart, but very gullible." I said with a smirk as I began to slow down to turn in to my drive way.

"This is beautiful." Esme said with a smile.

It truly was. On every side, there was a dense forest, all green and tall. There was a small stream that flowed by the side of the house that dumped into a lake a while down a trail. Behind the house there was a stunning view of the mountains. The driveway started of kind of skinny but then flowed into a large circle in front of the ranch. The ranch was decorated to look like wood with a large window in the middle and a bunch of little windows with flower boxes to the sides.

"Well grab your bags and lets go inside." I said with a smile as I got out of the car.

Rosalie threw the door open and threw herself to the ground. "Land! Sweet Land!" Rosalie cried, pretending that it was the best thing in the world.

"Oh shut up Rose." I growled, but I still found myself grinning.

She smiled and got up, dusting her pants off. "Seriously girl, where did you learn to drive?" Rosalie asked as Emmett grabbed their bags.

"I learned from a dear friend of mine." I said trying to act sophisticated.

"So you taught yourself?" She asked, dipping one Eye brow.

"So I taught myself." I agreed with a smirk.

"Shame shame." Alice said behind us.

I grinned at her. "Don't worry, I've never gotten in a crash." I said with a smile.

"Alice how many bags did you bring?!" Jasper complained as he pulled them out.

"Just enough to fit all my stuff in. I'm going to need room to bring my new stuff you know." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well guys, welcome to the Maple Ranch." I said as I opened the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! Remember, the sooner you REVIEW the sooner I post the next chapter! I won't update till I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Tell me what you think! And thanks to EVERYONE who REVIEWED!**

**Bye for now!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	6. Maple Ranch

**BPOV**

I heard gasps as I let everyone in. The first seen they saw was the living room, complete with three leather couches and a maple coffee table that faced a large stone fire place with a big screen TV hanging above it. The walls where littered with photo's of all the family's that had stayed here, or the animals. But there was a winding stair case off to the right. The living room opened up to the kitchen, that was all modern and very high tech yet still has that "family" look to it.

"Wow, Bella this place is amazing!" Rosalie commented.

"It's where I live, it has to be." I said kidding with her.

She smiled before a small golden retriever puppy came barking as he ran out of the kitchen. He started running at us when he started to skid and flew into the wall. I smiled at him and walked over and picked him up. He barked happily at me as he shook his light fur. **(Go to my page if you want to see him. He's adorable! He's my puppy so I had to put him in one of my stories!)**

"I meant to do that." He muttered.

I smiled but didn't say anything. "Everyone this is Charlie." I said with a smirk.

I always thought it was funny to name him that. He of course hated it. But hey, I'm the only one who can hear him so he can't really complain.

"Charlie?" Emmett asked **(And yes I named him after Bella's dad).**

"Yep." I said with a smile.

"He's adorable!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Yep, I love him. And he's a klutz, just like me!" I said with a smirk.

Emmett looked at him with a smile. "Your klutzy! This is going to be fun!" Emmett exclaimed.

I simply shook my head. Ignoring his comment.

"Okay, well lets go show you your rooms so that Jasper's arms don't fall off." I said looking at him.

"Much obliged." He said with a southern accent.

I smiled at him before I headed over to the stairs. We walked up them to the second floor, it was beautiful. It was a long hall with a thick white carpet and the walls where panted a deep blue. There where five doors on each side. One belonged to the bathroom two other at the end of the hall belonged to me and Henry.

"Okay guys you can go find your rooms, it doesn't matter which ones, as long as you don't get the two in the very back or the bathroom, which is this first door here." I said with a smile.

"Tomorrow we can go out, I'll show you around the town, and we can go on a horse back ride." I said with a smile.

Rosalie smiled at me. "Always working with animals." She muttered as everyone else said thanks and moved to find a room.

I sighed happily as I watched Rosalie and Emmett walk into the room. I had my sister back, and to me, that's all I've wanted in a long time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! Remember, the sooner you REVIEW the sooner I post the next chapter! I won't update till I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Tell me what you think! And thanks to EVERYONE who REVIEWED!**

**Bye for now!**


	7. No I'm not driving, jeeze

**BPOV**

I smiled as I walked over to my closet. As much as I disliked shopping, I had a whole walk in closet full of clothes. Some where summery like short shorts and tank tops, others where more fall like. Between blue jean pants and long sleeve shirts. I know today was supposed to be rather hot, but sense we'd be in the woods, it be a bit colder, so I grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans and a white tee shirt with a web of glitter across the neck. I grabbed a blue sweat shirt and threw it over my arm. I guess it was time to get the Cullen's. I opened my bed room door, walking out and quietly shutting the door. I smiled before I heard Charlie come up the stairs.

"It's about time, I'm hungry." He whined.

"Well I'm sure, lets go." I said with a smirk before I knocked on all the doors as I passed.

They all opened at the same time and they where all smiling.

"Morning Bells." Rosalie said.

"Morning Bella." Everyone else greeted.

"Good morning! Now, are you all ready to head out for the morning, well since y'all don't really eat real food." I asked with a smirk.

"Oh and you do?" Rosalie questioned, trying to be funny.

"Yes I do." I said, laughing at how her face changed.

"It's one of my powers, I can't act like a human, I can eat, sleep, cry, fall. Name it, I do it." I said with a smile.

"What about..." Emmett started but Edward cut him off.

"Emmett, don't even think about asking that." Edward growled, wow he really needed to lighten up.

Well I would help him with that. I mean hey, they came here to relax, and he's really not relaxing so...

"Bella?" Rosalie asked, I just realised she was waving her hand in my face.

"Yep?" I asked with a smile.

"We just asked what are we doing first?" Rosalie said.

"Going into town. It's a little bit of a tour." I said smiling.

"Okay but I'm driving." Alice said.

"Ah, but we're riding horses." I said. I always loved this part, the animals.

"Oh, well then we won't die due to a crash." Jasper spoke up.

"You can't die! And my driving is not that bad." I said, pouting.

"Sure, Bella, Sure." Rosalie smirked.

I sighed before I walked over to the stairs. "Well come on, or we'll be late." I said smiling as I rushed down the stairs with everyone else following.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! Remember, the sooner you REVIEW the sooner I post the next chapter! I won't update till I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Tell me what you think! And thanks to EVERYONE who REVIEWED!**

**Bye for now!**


	8. Jeeze Edward, loosen up

**Hey guys! I just wanted to let you all know that Isabella Marie Swan _is_ Isabella Marie Hale in my story! I hope that cleared up some confusion! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**BPOV**

We had been walking toward the house now, the town was amazing but it was time for the nature walk. I looked behind me as Emmett was glaring at his horse as it stopped, again. He glared at Jasper and Edward, who where both riding with ease.

"Thats not fair! Why do I get a uncoroperative one?!" Emmett demanded.

Rosalie smiled and took his hand as she stood by him. "It's okay Em." She said before she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss.

"Ewe. Cut it out Rose." I said softly.

She glared at me as we started to walk up the trail. The trail was small, but it was too curvy to be expanded any more. There where trees of different kinds all around along with bushes and flowers. We traveled a bit away before we came to a stop just above the lake.

"This is beautiful." Esme whispered.

"Bella how long have you lived here?" Carlisle asked.

I guess it was time for the questions. "I've lived here for three years." I said.

"Bella, who changed you?" Rosalie whispered.

I sighed. "The Smiths." I said sadly.

"They where Vampires?!" Rosalie screamed, outraged.

"Who are they?" Emmett asked gently.

"They wanted me to marry their youngest Andrew. But my family said no, they where high class but they weren't the highest." Rosalie explained.

"Well mom and dad didn't seem to think so any more, so they tried to marry me off to him, I refused and ran away, but they found me and changed me. Anyway, they where human drinkers, and well I hated to kill people so I left them, and well became a animal drinker, it really is was not fun when they spoke to me. That's when I realised I could talk to animals, but even more so, I hated blood, any blood, so I don't need to drink it at all, I just eat human food." I explained.

"But how?" Jasper asked.

"I don't really know, but I do know that I have to have blood once a month. So I try to have my stake rare." I said with a smile.

Emmett cracked a grin. "I like her, she likes jokes." Emmett said with a smile.

"Anyway, thats pretty much me." I said looking at the lake.

"We're going to take a look down their okay?" Carlisle asked.

"Just be careful, the rocks can be pretty dangerouse..." I stopped when I realized I was talking to Vampires. "Never mind, Go on."

They smirked before they took their horses and walked closer to the lake. Only one stayed behind, Edward.

"Aren't you going to go down with your family?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Not really, same old same old, It's just a lake anyway." He said.

I looked at him, he really did need to learn how to lighten up, I mean come on. Same old same old? This was beautiful scenery.

"Come on Edward, it's beautiful down there." I said with a half smile.

He grimaced. I smiled at him and turned my horse so I was walking around him. When I got close enough to whisper in his ear I bent over.

"Come on Edward, you need to loosen up." I whispered.

He looked at me, fire in his eyes. With him, it actually felt good when he looked at me like that. I mean most guys did, not to sound conceded. It was just a fact.** (And okay I know that Bella is way OOC but work with me people!)** I smiled and made my horse run, I followed the path that the rest of the Cullen's had taken but turned halfway there. I smiled as I realized Edward was chasing me. Finally, its about time he lightened up. I smiled before I got off my horse and made a break for it towards the lake. I heard him smile as he jumped from his horse after me.

"Bella come back!" Edward yelled.

"No way!" I yelled with a smirk as I began climbing rocks.

He was there in a second, stupid quick Vampire! I grinned as I looked down at him.

"Come on Edward!" I said smiling.

He looked at me and grinned before his face changed. "Bella watch out!" Edward screamed, rushing up the rocks to me.

"What could passably be...Ah!" I screamed as he stood by me, I tried to grab him as I fell into the lake water and only succeed in pulling him in with me. Great.

He came up out of the water first and grinned at me as I came up. "Nice." He said with a smirk.

"Why thank you." I growled before I started to swim toward the shore.

"Wait! I didn't mean anything bad about it." Edward tried.

I growled at him and he looked me in the eyes, taking my hand.

"I'm sorry Bella." He whispered. "Actually there was something that I wanted to, or at least why I stayed behind." Edward said softly as he swam closer.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Bella, I...I know Rosalie will kill me for this later, but...Do...Well um...You see..." He coughed nervously. "Doyouwanttogoseeamoviesometime?" He asked quickly.

"What?" I whispered, I heard what he said but I just wanted to make sure that I heard right.

"Do you want to go see a movie with me sometime?" He asked slowly.

I looked at him and smiled. "I would love to, maybe I can show you how to be lose." I whispered with a smirk. "How to have fun."

He smiled at me, looking into my eyes.

"So would that be or first date, or is this?" I asked.

He laughed. "I was kind of hopping this would be." Edward said.

"Then since this is the first date, you should..." I was cut off when he placed his lips to mine.

I know was fast, but it felt like I had been waiting all my life for him, that he was the one man that I could feel safe around, that I could trust. And as his lips hit mine, that was the only thing that mattered. Just the two of us at that moment. Edward pulled away when he heard Alice scream.

"Edward hurry come here!" Alice screamed.

I looked at him questionably, he looked anxious as he swam toward the shore, with my hand in his.

"What is it Edward?!" I asked.

"She had a vision." Edward whispered before we got out of the water and ran towards our horses, I guess this wasn't going to be a good thing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! Remember, the sooner you REVIEW the sooner I post the next chapter! I won't update till I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Tell me what you think! And thanks to EVERYONE who REVIEWED!**

**Bye for now!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	9. Rose, the over protective sis

**RPOV**

"This is beautiful." Esme whispered.

"Bella how long have you lived here?" Carlisle asked.

She had to know that we where going to ask that sooner or later. "I've lived here for three years." Bella said.

I looked at her shocked, I had to know now. But I had to ask now, or else, well I don't know...But She's my sister, I want to know who Damned her to this earth forever.

"Bella, who changed you?" I whispered.

She sighed. "The Smiths." Bella said sadly.

"They where Vampires?!" I screamed, outraged, I can't believe that! After all they did! They wanted me to marry into their family, but mom and dad didn't think they where high enough class. Curse them and their social ladder!

"Who are they?" Emmett asked gently, I looked into his deep eyes, I'm so glad I found him.

"They wanted me to marry their youngest Andrew. But my family said no, they where high class but they weren't the highest." I explained.

"Well mom and dad didn't seem to think so any more, so they tried to marry me off to him, I refused and ran away, but they found me and changed me. Anyway, they where human drinkers, and well I hated to kill people so I left them, and well became a animal drinker, it really is was not fun when they spoke to me. That's when I realised I could talk to animals, but even more so, I hated blood, any blood, so I don't need to drink it at all, I just eat human food." Bella explained.

"But how?" Jasper asked.

"I don't really know, but I do know that I have to have blood once a month. So I try to have my stake rare." She said with a smile.

Emmett cracked a grin. "I like her, she likes jokes." Emmett said with a smile, of course, but he'd like anyone who he can share his bond of mischief.

"Anyway, thats pretty much me." Bella said looking at the lake.

"We're going to take a look down their okay?" Carlisle asked.

"Just be careful, the rocks can be pretty dangerouse..." She stopped when she realized she was talking to Vampires. "Never mind, Go on."

We all smirked at her, I guess it was a normal routine for her though, especially since she dealt with tourist every day. We turned our horses and started walking away, Esme and Carlisle where the first to notice that Edward stayed behind.

"Wait where's Edward?" I asked.

"Um, Rose, baby...I know that your going to get all "Do not mess with my lil sis" on Edward's butt after I tell you this but..." Emmett stopped, thinking about what to say.

"Edward went to ask Bella if she wanted to be his girlfriend, although Bella's giving him a hard time." Alice said with a smirk.

"What?!" I demanded. No way, not my little sister!

"What do you mean Alice?" Jasper asked.

Alice smiled and turned towards the clearing, in the distance we could see Bella laughing as she jumped off her horse and ran towards the rocks. Edward grinned and chased after her.

"She just told him he needs to loosen up." Alice said with a giggle.

Jasper and Emmett looked at each other before they burst out laughing.

"Bella is observant!" Jasper gasped.

"He does need to loosen up, but I think its because he's a 107 year old virgin." Emmett said between gasps.

I just shook my head. "No way he is going out with her." I growled.

"Rosalie, Alice already saw it dear, remember?" Esme asked gently.

"Bella's the vampire from your vision?!" I exclaimed, looking at Alice.

"She sure is." Alice said softly, but some how still happy.

"I don't know..." I said softly, but who was I to get into Bella's love life, she didn't have a say about Emmett, so I should give Edward a chance, and he is my brother...In away, okay I just made it worse! Why would my brother go out with my sister! Oh my! Gross! I soon became vaguely aware that Emmett was calling my name and Jasper was calling Alice's.

"What?" I asked Emmett.

"You zoned out and Alice is in a vision." Emmett said.

"A vision?" I repeated.

He nodded but as he opened his mouth Alice snapped out of it.

"Edward! Hurry come here!" Alice screamed.

Oh dear, this couldn't be to good.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! Remember, the sooner you REVIEW the sooner I post the next chapter! I won't update till I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Tell me what you think! And thanks to EVERYONE who REVIEWED!**

**Bye for now!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	10. We need to get out of here

**BPOV**

I looked at Edward quickly before I jumped onto my horse. I guess it wasn't very good when Alice screamed like this. We raced off, I smiled at Edward as he looked around, trying to figure this out.

"Can't you hear their thoughts?" I asked as I walked next to him.

"Yes, but I can't seem to figure out where they are." Edward responded.

Oh...I guess it was time to let the woman take charge. Here I go.

"Okay well they went to get a better view, the best view is this way." I said, turning right.

He nodded and followed me. That's when he got quiet. I sighed, maybe he was worried about telling the family? I guess I should be worried about telling Rose, but she'll understand. I know she will. They all will, so whats with him?

"Edward what is it?" I asked.

"The vision." He said after a few minutes.

"Wait..You can read her mind. What was the vision about?" I asked as the others came into sight.

Edward growled slightly.

"What is it about Edward?" I demanded.

"You."

I gasped at him. What about me? I mean come on! I rushed over to Alice, jumping off my horse.

"What happened?!" I demanded again.

Alice looked around nervously, so did Edward, like they where looking for something, or someone.

"What is it?!" Rosalie demanded.

"The wolves are after her." Alice whispered.

"You mean like dogs?" I asked, confused as to why the entire family went rigid.

"Bella don't you know about...Well about werewolves?" Emmett questioned.

"Werewolves?" I said, trying to hold my laughter in. "Please Emmett, their fairy tails."

"Like vampires?" Jasper asked.

Ouch that hurt. "like Vampires exploding into dust if they see sunlight." I shot back.

"Bella. They're real. They're our enemy's." Edward said from behind me.

"I...How come no one told me?!" I yelled.

"We didn't know you didn't know!" Edward defended himself.

"Anyway, that's not the major issue at the moment. We need to get Bella out of here. All I see is a war. But because of these..._dogs_...I can't see the out come! So we need to get going." Alice said, motioning toward the horses.

"Too late leech." A voice hissed from behind us.

I spun around. Glaring, so that's what the awful smell was.

"Leave, your not welcome here." I hissed.

"We're not going anywhere, we've been sent to take you home." The leader growled.

"Home?" Rosalie hissed.

"I am home." I growled back.

"Home with Andrew and Victor."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! Remember, the sooner you REVIEW the sooner I post the next chapter! I won't update till I get 5 ****REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Tell me what you think! And thanks to EVERYONE who REVIEWED!**

**Bye for now!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	11. This is only going to get worse

**BPOV**

Oh no! Did they just say what I think they said? This can't be good. There was no way I wanted to go back with them! If anything I'd go with Rosalie and Edward. Whoops I meant Rosalie. Hehehe, no one heard that.

"There is no way in Hell that she is going with you." Rosalie growled.

"You don't have a choice. I'm Mike by the way." The alpha said.

"Well Mike..." Emmett growled as he stood in front of me and Rose. "They do have a choice, and they said no."

"You think that you can just growl and scare us away, leech?" Mike hissed, amused.

"I know I can." Emmett said.

"Just turn around, we don't want a fight. We're merely minding our own business." Carlisle said, actually very calm for the situation.

"What ever Blood sucked. We're here for Isabella, and Isabella is who we're going to leave with." Mike growled.

"If you lay one_...Paw..._on her..." Edward growled.

"You'll what? Drink our blood?" Mike asked.

"No, we only drink the best of the best." Emmett growled.

"Ya, I don't even want to come close enough to try." Jasper agreed.

The dogs growled at that taking a step forward.

"Wait!" I yelled. I didn't want any one to get hurt because of me.

"What?" Mike asked.

"Why do they want me?" I whispered.

"Because your Andrew's mate. Haven't you learned that yet?" Mike said, annoyed.

"I am not!" I growled.

"I told them I don't believe in their way of life and that I didn't love him, that I couldn't love him, he seemed to understand so what is the problem? Why can't they understand that I don't want to be with them?!" I yelled, frustrated.

"We don't know about that..." Mike said before Emmett cut him off.

"Wait!" Emmett yelled. "Why in the world are _DOGS_ doing a vampire's business?" Emmett asked.

"Because you way out numbered them, they needed back up. And well...Victor is my friend. I wanted to help him." Mike said.

"Your friend? You hate Vampires! Why would you befriend one?!" Alice questioned.

Mike growled at her, taking a step forward, she stood her ground but Jasper stood in front of her protectively.

"Back off mutt." Jasper growled.

"If you must know, he didn't befriend any of us. But he did save Mike's life. With this, our debt is paid and we will never have to see him again." One of the wolves said.

"So he sent you all the way here, by yourselves? Wow that's a pretty big debt you guys must have." Rosalie said sarcastically. "But if you haven't noticed, your still out numbered, its 8 to seven." Rosalie added.

One snapped at her and Emmett growled as he stood infront of her.

"We're not alone." Mike growled.

"Oh?" Emmett said. "And who's with you, the tooth fairy?" Emmett asked with a smirk, making fun of me. Grr. I'll get him for that later.

"No." Mike said.

"Then who...?" I whispered.

"Us." I heard a voice say behind us.

I turned around and gasped.

"Hello Bella, I believe it's time to come home." Victor said as he and Andrew stood their ground.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! Remember, the sooner you REVIEW the sooner I post the next chapter! I won't update till I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Tell me what you think! And thanks to EVERYONE who REVIEWED!**

**Bye for now!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	12. The fight

**BPOV**

"Victor?" I whispered. "Andrew?"

"Hello Isabella. It's been too long." Andrew said walking towards me.

I heard a growl and gasped as Edward stood protectively in front of me. I loved how protective he was. Oh, did I just say that?

"Step back if you know whats good for you." Andrew hissed.

Edward only laughed. "Bring it pretty boy."

That was the best he came up with? _Pretty boy?_ Okay, we'd work on it later.

"Oh was that supposed to hurt? Prep?"

Okay, these where really stupid insults. I mean come on? _PREP?_ What where we, in elementary school?

"Was that?" Edward shot back.

"Alright enough!" I said stepping in between them and holding my hands out, they where so close to each other that I could actually put my hands on their chests.

"Why can't we work this out Andrew?" I begged.

"Because Bella, I love you, I will always love you. And you love me too, you just can't see it yet." Andrew said, taking my hand.

I ripped it from his grasp and glared. "I do not love you!" I shouted.

"You do Isabella. You do." Andrew whispered.

"Look, we don't want a fight. We are prepared for one though. And we out number you. So just give up Bella." Victor said.

"Oh it looks like I'm right on time." A new voice said. Oh will this ever end!

I turned around and gasped. Henry stood by me, smiling.

"Henry!" I shouted as I hugged him.

"Did you really think I'd let you fight alone? Bells?" Henry asked, hugging me back.

He loved me like a daughter, and I loved him like a father, so I guess I shouldn't be shocked that he had come to help us, to help me.

"Who are you?" Andrew demanded.

"I am her father." Henry growled. "And I do not appreciate you coming here to take her with out her, or my, consent."

"What ever, enough talk, just give us the girl." Victor demanded.

Henry, Edward, and Rosalie all growled as did Victor, Andrew, and Mike who made everyone else start. This was getting out of hand fast!

"Guys please!" I begged. "We need to handle this like adults, some of us are even older then a hundred." I said, glancing at Edward, Carlisle and Henry.

But they didn't listen, a moment later Victor growled. "No Bella. Lets act like the Vamps we are." Victor growled before he jumped at me. I screamed as everyone else began attacking and growling. Edward throw me out of the way right before Henry could tear into me. I heard growling and screaming all around me from the wolves and vampires. It was dangerous to do this here. The rocks, this was too steep of a cliff! Someone could be seriously hurt! I heard Alice scream in pain as a wolf bit her and leaped to my fight, running at top speed before I ran and tore him off her.

"Thanks." Alice whispered before she began to kill the wolf.

I screamed as I was shoved forward with a hot fluffy body. I slammed to the floor, rolling in the dirt with my hands on his head so he couldn't bite me. He growled leaning down and growling as he tried to shake my hands off. I heard him growl again as he tried to bite me.

"Bella!" Edward screamed.

I looked over for a quick second before I saw him look at me, which gave a wolf time to attack him. I gasped as I saw how close he was too the cliff, and I turned back to my wolf and yelled before I tore him to pieces and ran at Edward as I saw Victor about to push him from the edge while he was distracted.

"No! Edward!" I screamed before I throw myself at Victor.

He growled and bit my arm, making me scream as we struggled. I had to throw him over the edge, that was the only way I could save Edward and myself.

"You see all of this could have been avoided. It's all your fault Bella." Victor hissed.

I growled at him.

"Your coming with me Bella, or you and your family will die a very _very_ painful death." Victor growled.

I gasped and knocked my foot under his so he tripped. Wrong move. It forced him forward which pushed me backwards toward the edge of the cliff. I screamed as we tumbled over the edge, no doubt to our death bellow.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! Remember, the sooner you REVIEW the sooner I post the next chapter! I won't update till I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Tell me what you think! And thanks to EVERYONE who REVIEWED!**

**Bye for now!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	13. cliff problems

_Last time..._

_I gasped and knocked my foot under his so he tripped. Wrong move. It forced him forward which pushed me backwards toward the edge of the cliff. I screamed as we tumbled over the edge, no doubt to our death bellow._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**EPOV.**

I gasped as I heard two long screams, one baritone, and one amazingly beautiful soprano. Oh my GOSH! It was Bella! I quickly throw the _dog_ that was holding me down off and over to Emmett before I rushed to the side of the cliff, I faintly realised that Rosalie was screaming Bella's name.

"Bella! Bella please answer me!" Rosalie screamed down into the cliff and ultimately into the ice cold rushing water and rigged rocks that could tear us to pieces below.

"Oh my...Carlisle!" Alice screamed as she threw the remains of the _mutt_ that had went after her to Jasper.

"Bella can you hear me? Bella!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Please oh please be alright!

"Bella!" Rosalie sobbed as she collapsed to the ground.

Emmett and Jasper where now standing by us, after having started a fire and burning the dogs. Emmett quickly wrapped his arms around Rosalie and held her close. Comforting her. Jasper did the same to Alice. We heard a soft cry from the cliff and I looked over the cliff immediately and gasped.

"Bella!" I screamed.

She was holding onto a loose tree branch with her back facing against the side of the cliff. She was swinging her legs, obviously in panic.

"Hang on Bella!" I screamed.

"Help! HELP!" Bella screamed.

"Hang on Bells! Edward grab something!" Rosalie shouted.

I looked around, for something. Anything! I couldn't find anything. I rushed over to a tree and grabbed a branch. Making sure it was sturdy and ran back to the group. I threw my arm over the side and looked at Bella, that's when I noticed she wasn't alone. Victor was gripping a small rock that stuck out, but was slipping.

"Victor, grab my leg!" Bella screamed, trying to help him. She didn't even care about the branch above her.

He growled and swiped at Bella with his hand. Bella cried out in pain as his nails cut through her jeans and cut her skin. I growled in rage at him, she was only trying to help.

"Please Victor, I can help you." Bella whispered, tears starting to leek from her eyes.

"No!" Victor hissed, swiping again.

This time he missed and slipped, falling backwards into the raging waters below, he slammed onto the rocks with a sickening crack and the jagged rocks cut into him, only adding the water as it tore him to pieces. I looked at Bella again, who was starring down at Victor, sadness draped across her face as she looked down.

"Bella grab the branch!" I screamed.

"Edward I can't!" Bella screamed, sobbing, she sounded like she was in pain, although I guess this was a duh moment.

"You can! Bella please grab on!" Rosalie screamed.

"I'll try, but i don't think I can!" Bella whispered.

"You can Bella! Your a vampire! You can do anything!" Emmett encouraged.

They showed love, hope, devotion. We all felt like Bella was our family now. I could even hear it in their thoughts.

_Please, Bella. Try...-_Rosalie

_Bella you can do it! Just try!-_Alice pleaded in her mind.

_No! My daughter, we need to do something, this is such a terrible way to die, I should know.-_Esme

_Not my little sis! Not Bella!-_Jasper

_No! This will kill Rosalie, and Edward, and I'll have no one to be my partner in crime! Bella please try!-_Emmett. I would ask him about what he meant later.

_I'm not sure if that branch will hold, Edward.-_Carlisle. I nodded. But I was still going to try.

Bella let one hand go to grab the stick and slipped a little. She quickly grabbed the branch as more tears streamed down her face.

"I just can't maybe it's better I just..." Bella started but Jasper and Rosalie cut her off.

"No!" Jasper screamed.

"Don't even consider it Isabella Marie Hale! I lost you once, I'll be damned if I loose you again!" Rosalie screamed.

I wondered how Rosalie had known, I knew Jasper probably felt her emotions but how had Rose known? And what was Bella planing to do? I didn't even want to know I suppose. Bella sighed and looked at the branch. She reached one arm over and grabbed the branch.

"That's it Bella. Do you trust me?" I whispered but I knew she still heard.

"I trust you Edward." Bella whispered.

"Then let go. And I'll pull you to safety!" I said.

She took a deep calming breath and let go of the branch to grab the one I held. I gripped the branch tightly before I started to pull her up. Bella looked up, scared. I had almost reached the top of the cliff so we could just grab her when I heard a sharp snap. I looked at it, terrified, before i quickly began pulling it. I heard another snap before I heard a shrill scream as it broke and Bella fell backwards.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I know this is a mean cliffy but remember, the sooner you REVIEW the sooner I post the next chapter! I won't update till I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Tell me what you think! And thanks to EVERYONE who REVIEWED!**

**Bye for now!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	14. Bella!

_Last time..._

_I had almost reached the top of the cliff so we could just grab her when I heard a sharp snap. I looked at it, terrified, before i quickly began pulling it. I heard another snap before I heard a shrill scream as it broke and Bella fell backwards._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**BPOV**

I screamed as I was thrown backwards before I felt strong hands holding my arm. I looked up, still terrified, but smiled at the person who held my arm.

"Esme!" I gasped.

She was reaching over Carlisle, holding my arm tightly. Like she was my mother and she was making sure that I was going to be safe. I gripped her hand with my other hand as she began pulling me up, with Carlisle and Emmett's help. I gasped as my legs hit the dirt of the cliff side and I was finally pulled over the cliff. I collapsed into the dirt and took a calming breath in. I smiled as I felt Alice absently messing with a strand of my hair and Rosalie rubbing my back. I guess they where happy I was safe.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward whispered.

I looked over at him, a single tear falling from my eyes. "I couldn't save him." I whispered, my voice shaking.

I didn't love him, I disliked him so much, but I had never lost anyone when I could save them. And...I could have saved him...I broke down sobbing as Edward's arms went around me, holding me tightly.

"Bella, there...there was nothing you could do." Edward whispered in my ear, I don't think he quiet understood why I was sobbing though. "I know its hard to lose someone you...care for...but..."

"Edward Cullen! Stop right there!" I said whipping a tear away. "I do not care about him, I just...I've never lost someone when I could have saved them." I explained.

He breathed a sigh of relief, I guess he was happy I didn't, I'll put it in his words, care for him.

"Bella, you couldn't have saved him, he chose to die, and there was nothing you could have done." Edward whispered.

I knew that, but it still didn't stop the pain.

"Bella, I'm going to take a look at your leg." Carlisle said.

I nodded, afraid to look down at my leg, I didn't know how bad it was, all I knew was it hurt like crap.

"I'm, um..Going to need to rip the pant leg to get a better look..." Carlisle said.

"What! These are my favorite pants!" I whinnied.

"We'll get you a new favorit Bells." Rosalie said with a soft smile.

"Better yet, we'll get you a whole wardrobe of favorite pants. A whole fleet!" Alice promised.

Great! I'm so excited. I sighed before burying my head in Edward's chest. Carlisle took a deep breath before he ripped my pant leg off. I gripped Edward tightly as he carefully took it away. I heard gasps and had to will myself not to look.

"What the hell was he? A parana?" Emmett whispered.

"Those aren't teeth marks Emmett." Carlisle said in a weary but worried tone.

"I know that. I'm not a idiot." Emmett muttered.

"That's debatable." Jasper added.

"Boys! Now is not the time! Carlisle will she be okay?" Esme asked.

"She should be fine, it's already healing. But you can't walk on it Bella. At least not for a week or so." Carlisle said.

"A week?!" I screached, looking down. Wrong move.

I started feeling dizzy, there was so much blood! I leaned back a little and Edward held me tighter.

"Bella?!" Edward and Rosalie questioned at the same time, worried.

"I'm fine. Just, the blood..." I whispered.

"But...Your a vampire..." Edward asked, with a smirk in his voice.

"It's not my fault! I don't look at the blood as I drink it!" I shouted.

"Okay, lets get you back so we can clean your leg up." Carlisle said.

"And then we're going home." Esme said.

I looked at them, shocked, as tears started to fall from my eyes. "I'll miss you all then." I whispered, looking down.

I knew they'd leave soon but not this soon.

"And your coming with us." Esme said.

I stared at her shocked. "I'm what?" I whispered.

"You didn't really think we'd leave Rosalie's sister and Edward's soul mate behind did you?" Alice asked like I was a idiot.

"Alice..." Edward started but she cut him off.

"Nope, I don't want to hear it Edward." Alice said.

Edward groaned none of us aware of Andrew who was watching from a small shaded tree.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! Remember, the sooner you REVIEW the sooner I post the next chapter! I won't update till I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Tell me what you think! And thanks to EVERYONE who REVIEWED!**

**Bye for now!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	15. The truth

_Last time..._

_Edward groaned none of us aware of Andrew who was watching from a small shaded tree._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**EPOV**

"Well that certainly was entertaining. Very touching." Andrew said stepping out of the trees.

I growled, standing protectively in front of Bella.

"What do you want? Watching your father die wasn't enough for you? You want to die too?" Emmett growled.

"I want what I came for." Andrew growled, looking at Bella.

"Are you insane?! She'll never go with you willingly!" Rosalie growled.

"You guys don't understand. Bella and I are meant to be..." Andrew started but Alice yelled, cutting him off.

"No you aren't! Haven't you figured that out? She hates you, never ever wants to see you again! Your nothing to her! And right now as you are trying to tare her away from her _**SOUL MATE**_ your only hurting her! Can't you see that?!" Alice screamed, Jasper put a hand on her, trying to calm her down.

"Look, he's not her soul mate." Andrew hissed. "She's mine. And I won't stop until she's mine!" Andrew yelled.

I heard Bella scream as he jumped at us, but before I could react I heard the sound of two boulders hitting together. I looked up at Carlisle as he fought Andrew.

"Carlisle!" Esme screamed rushing to help him.

"Dad!" Emmett yelled running to help.

They ripped Andrew from Carlisle, Esme holding on to him, making sure he was okay. Emmett and Jasper dragged a screaming Andrew away, most likely to rip him to shreds.

_Edward do you want to do it?-Emmett_

"No, I'll stay here." I said looking at Bella who had gone limp in my arms. I guess today was a lot to handle.

_Suit yourself.-Jasper._

I sighed as I heard a loud cry, a scream as Emmett and Jasper probably tortured Andrew before they killed him, and why wouldn't they? Bella was like their sister, their baby sister at that. And he wanted to take her for himself. To hide her from the rest of the world. I hated him so much for that. Bella deserved to be loved, to be watched, envied. She was beautiful, and caring and smart. Why would someone want to hide that from everyone else? Rosalie walked over and took her sister's hand.

"I can't believe Bella has gone threw this much." Rosalie whispered. "I should have been there for her during all of this. I'm her big sister. We're supposed to do everything together." Rosalie added.

"Rose, there was no way to know what happened, you had all ready been 'missing' and she would have found out the biggest shock of her life when you found her and looked like a vampire. You could have even hurt her with your blood lust, not to make you feel bad or anything, it's simple fact. But make up for it now. You have her now." I whispered.

She nodded, I winced as Alice squealed. "I can't wait to go shopping!" Alice yelled.

And they would, I knew it. Because now, Isabella just became Isabella Marie Hale-Cullen. I was not going to let her out of my sight. She was mine and I was hers.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think, and this is not the last Chapter, I think I'll have one more! Remember, the sooner you REVIEW the sooner I post the next chapter! I won't update till I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Tell me what you think! And thanks to EVERYONE who REVIEWED!**

**Bye for now!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	16. A final good bye

_Last time..._

_And they would, I knew it. Because now, Isabella just became Isabella Marie Hale-Cullen. I was not going to let her out of my sight. She was mine and I was hers._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**BPOV**

**A WEEK LATER!!**

I walked to my closet, grabbing the rest of my clothes and walking over to the brown suitcase that sat on the bed. I had already filled up at least eight suitcases, and I was making my way toward the ninth, thankfully not all of the suit cases where full of clothes. I placed the large stack of clothing in the suitcase before I heard my door open. I smiled as I saw Henry walk in, smiling.

"Hey dad." I said with a smile.

"Hey Bella." Henry said sitting down on the bed.

"Dad are you sure I should go?" I asked, confused by the look on his face.

"Of course Bella. Your family is there." Henry said.

"But it's also here." I said, with a sad smile.

"I know, and it will always be here. But just because your moving, doesn't mean good bye." Henry said softly.

"I know, but maybe I'm not ready." I said softly.

"Bella, you've been ready to see your sister, well now both your sisters." He said with a smile as he thought of Alice.

"But..."

"And I could never take you way from that, you know that."

"I know..."

"So don't worry. And who knows? Maybe Forks needs a lawyer."

I had to smile at that. "They'd get the best lawyer. But maybe I should stay for a little while."

"Bella, your like my daughter, I've always loved you like one, and as your father, I have this, lets call it a gift, I know when it's time for you to move on. You need to be with your sister and Edward. I've always been so wrapped up in my work I haven't spent a lot of time with you. And I'll never forgive myself for that. But If I keep you here. I'll never forgive myself for that either. It's your time to spread your wings and fly Bella. Your going to get the one thing I could never give you." Henry said, taking my hands in his.

"Whats that?" I whispered, a tear sliding down my cheek.

"A family." Henry whispered.

I smiled as we hugged, this man was more then my real dad ever was. I loved him so much more.

"Bella, are you ready?" Edward asked, sticking his head in the door.

I smiled at him, wiping the tear from my eye. "I just have one more suitcase." I said.

Edward groaned. "Your almost as bad as Rose and Alice. Almost." Edward said, walking in and grabbing the suitcase.

"Bye Bella, I'll see you soon." Henry said.

I grinned at him, hugging him once more. "Bye daddy." I whispered.

He smiled and we both got up and walked toward the door, but not before I grabbed a small jewelry box from the dresser, I whistled for Charlie as I walked toward the front door and he came running. His tail wagging faster then anything, he leaped into my arms and I smiled at him before I walked toward my car. Edward, Rosalie and Emmett where already waiting inside, the rest had already gotten to the air port and where already on the plane since Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and I where going to drive. I put Charlie on Edward's lap so he could sit up front with me before I hugged Henry one more time. He grinned at me before I climbed into the drivers seat.

"Bulkle Charlie in, I don't want anything to happen to him." I said.

"Oh but when its us you don't worry about us." Rosalie said with a smirk.

"I worry about you, but you guys are unbreakable, nothing can happen to you." I said with a smirk.

They sighed and bulkled up.

"Don't worry guys! It takes what 10 hours to get to forks? We'll be there in like two!" I said smiling.

Rosalie and Edward sighed.

"That's what we're afraid of." Emmett said with a smile.

I smiled at him before I turned around to Rosalie.

"Oh Rose, I kept this, I've had it forever." I said handing it to her.

She took it and gasped as she ran her fingers over the glass rose cover.

"How did you...?" Rosalie cut herself off before looking at me. "The last day we saw each other." Rosalie whispered.

I nodded, smiling.

"Oh Bella, I can't believe you've kept it this long!" Rosalie whispered.

"I wanted to remember you." I said.

"What is it Rose?" Emmett asked, I guess he couldn't take the suspense any longer.

"The jewlery box I got from my brothers." Rosalie whispered. "I thought I'd never see it again." Rosalie whispered.

"We'll that's what you thought about me." I said with a smile.

She grinned before we started to pull out of the driveway. A single tear slid down my face as I waved good by to Henry, but this wasn't the end. No, it was the beginning. Because now I was with my sisters, my newly found brothers and parents. And the love of my life. Life was good, and on top of that I had Rosalie back. And we where going to be _Sisters forever, no matter what._

**THE END**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! Please Please Please REVIEW! It makes me feel happy! So tell me what you think! And thanks to EVERYONE who REVIEWED! Sorry I didn't post sooner, the alert system is not working so I had no way of knowing I had enough reviews! Thanks again to everyone who REVIEWED!**

**Bye for now!**

**Stacie-Ann**


End file.
